New Meeting
by ZuZuFarron21
Summary: Funny idea I had, that Reno and Laney knew each other long before they became Turks, back when they were kids...and then how they find out that they actually knew each other before they joined Shin-Ra...  Thanks to NobodyVIII for Helping me with this xxx
1. New Meeting

"There he is, GET HIM!"

The group of angry men chased after the Teenage thief, following him into a large crowd, taking advantage of the situation, the Redhead, ducked under a table and raced down a back street then turning into an alley, a bag swinging from his fist.

"Ok, I think I'm…gonna lose them…"

He glanced over his shoulder as he turned out of the alley onto the side walk and CRASH!

"OOF..."

He looked down at the person he'd just run into, a girl with long blonde hair wearing a white shirt over a black tank top with jeans. Black leather fighting gloves covered her hands. Her eyes snapped open revealing that they were a soft, chocolate brown colour, darkened with anger.

"HEY WATCH IT!"

She stood, dusting herself down and glared at the boy.

"Idiot!"

Reno suddenly noticed his bag on the floor and scrambled to retrieve it before turning to the girl, his cocky attitude taking over…

"AH damn... Listen, Princess I don't have time to play with you."

"Ha, what's the Rush Pretty Boy?"

The Blonde eyed the bag and smirked...

"Oh, in a little trouble are we?"

"As a matter of fact, I got everything under control. But thanks for the concern: awfully cute of you."

He raised his hand to salute the girl sarcastically...

"Nice knowin' ya."

She raised an eyebrow, glancing from his face to the bag.

"Yeah. Sure you do..."

They both looked up as loud shouting from the main road hit their ears...

"Oh, are they friends of yours?"

The Blonde grinned and moved to the end of the alley, opening her mouth to yell out, the Redhead darted after her, grabbing her collar and yanking her back into the side street.

"Oh, HELL no."

She coughed and wrenched out of his grip, ducking down and swinging her leg into his back, sending him stumbling forward.

"Ah, Damn Punk!"

He staggered upright before turning round and grabbing her wrists, pinning her against the wall and leaning in close.

"Listen. I don't like hurting people. But if they see me there's gonna be hell to pay. So do us a favour and just pretend like this never happened. Got it?"

He noticed a light blush creep onto her face and she shook her head before leaning in closer to him, her breath tickling his neck and she whispered into his ear...

"Well if it didn't happen then why are you still here?"

He was about to answer when she elbowed him in the stomach, Reno doubled over coughing loudly, stumbling backwards before sitting down, looking up through crimson bangs.  
>"Look, I ain't gonna hit you. So if it's a fight you want, go ahead. Come at me."<p>

The girl hesitated, her fist loosening a little before she frowned and raised it, stepping forward.

"I... Don't Test me Pretty Boy!"

She was about to lunge when a sharp pain hit her, pulsing in the back of her skull, she dropped to her knees clutching her head.

"OUCH!"

Tears began to form in her eyes and she shook them away, looking up at the Redhead painfully.

"Please...Help..."

"Hey, what's your problem?"

Reno was confused but he realised he had an opportunity to run and turned, gripping the bag tightly and began to run...

"Damn it..."

He paused and looked back as the girl tried to stand but stumbled and fell back down; she glanced up at him with pleading eyes once more before collapsing. Reno took a couple of steps back and turned to leave but stopped and sighed.

"...Damn it."

He looked up as the angry voices got louder and panicked, he spied a wooden door to the side, the lock looked pretty old and shabby so he tried kicking it. When the door gave a sharp crack he grinned and kicked again, harder this time and it bust open. Tossed his bag inside before turning and lifting the girl up into his arms, dashing into the room and shutting the door behind him. He lay the girl down on the floor and sat beside her, looking around the room, a store room of some kind. A moan drew his attention back to his companion and he frowned, she had a look of pain across her face and he didn't like it, he stood and looked around for something to use as a pillow for her. When he did, he sat back down and watched her uneasily...

Opening her eyes slowly and blinking a few times to adjust to the dark room. The girl looked around, frowning a little when she noticed Reno sitting beside her. She pulled herself up slowly and looked at him.

"Y...You? Why did You Help Me?"

He didn't answer, keeping his face turned, glaring at the shadows.

"What was all that whining about?"

She looked down at her hands shameful and sighed…

"It's nothing, just an attack, they're painful but they come and go...I uh..."

Reno jumped when he felt a hand on his; he looked up and met the girls gaze. She was smiling.

"Thank You..."

He pulled away, feeling a little awkward and stood.

"Forget about it. And keep your voice down, will ya? I still haven't decided what to do with you and if those cronies are still out there I don't want them hearing us."

He began pacing back and forth. She watched him for a minute before lying back down and crossing her arms behind her head, sighing loudly.

"So we're stuck here for a bit huh? What fun..."

She glanced over at him quickly before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Say, what were you running from them for anyway yo?"

Reno eyed the bag and continued pacing.

"Nothing that concerns you."

She smirked and he looked down at her, pausing by her legs and nudging one of them with his foot.

"How'd you get to be such a pissy little bird?"

She gritted her teeth and jumped up, grabbing him by the collar.

"I'm NOT! I can't help it; it's what happens if you cross the Origato Gang..."

She sighed and looked him in the eye before releasing him and stepping back.

"Sorry...it's just...hard, you know? I've trained at the Shinra Military Academy for 3 years and yet I get taken down by something as small as this"

She turned away and moved to the other side of the room, looking up at the store shelves and laughed coldly.

"Sorry, you probably don't even give a damn so I don't know why I'm even telling you this"

"What else do we have to do? So..."

He shrugged and sat down on one of the boxes in the corner, looking down at her.

"You're a Shin-Ra brat, huh? And what's this nonsense about a gang. I know lots of them this side of town, but I ain't ever heard of an Origato gang."

She smiled a little at the name he'd given her and turned back to him, smirking.

"I didn't want to go to that damn place but I had no choice... Sounds like you get around a lot, The Origato gang are new to the area, they arrived about 3 days ago, just passing through but their dangerous people..."

"Get around a lot? You could say that."

The Redhead frowned when she lifted her wrist up, wrapping the fingers of her other hand around it.

"You ever heard of Morute?"

He shook his head and began rummaging through the bag.

"Never heard of him."

He looked up when a quiet laugh hit his ears and the girl looked up at him smiling a little.

"It's not a him, it's a drug...a drug they use to keep anybody that messes with them quiet, it acts like a poison, running through your system till it reaches the heart. I bumped into their gang and it didn't go so well..."

He watched as she pulled the glove off her left hand and lifted her sleeve up a little to reveal a needle mark on the vein, badly bruised around the edge.

"They only got half the dose in but it'll have the same effect, just taking a little longer... The headaches are a side effect"

Still being cautious, he climbed down and walked over, taking her hand gently in his to have a look, wincing at how bad it looked...

"Damn. They must be into some bad business to go to all that trouble."

He backed away a little, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"So, there's gotta be some cure for it, right?"

She shook her head and looked down.

"Not that I know of, I checked in the library, books on all kinds of poison and stuff, nothing about Morute though"

She pulled the glove back on and shifted slightly, eyes glistening.

"It doesn't matter, I've been through a lot in my life so I'm not gonna let this take me down without a fight"

Reno smirked despite himself and looked up at her...

"Not a bad way to look at it."

"Well, when you've got a reason to live then you fight for it, right? And If I'm gonna die, then I'll do it my way..."

She moved across the room to the door and pressed an ear to it.

"You know, you're not that bad kid...I think they're gone"

"Oh yeah?"

Reno moved to the door, accidently kicking the bag as he did, sending several vegetables, a slab of meat and a loaf of bread across the floor.

"..."

She looked from the food to him and back before a small giggle escaped her lips and she moved to retrieve the items, biting her lip, her face growing hot...

"Sorry, I..."

Lifting up the bread and dropping it in the bag she frowned and looked at him.

"You were stealing food? You...You don't get enough at home?"

The look in his eye told her she'd just said something stupid and realization hit her hard, her eyes widened and she looked down shamefully, holding the bag out...

"Oh! I'm sorry..."

He jerked the bag from her hand and bent down to pick up the rest.

"GIMME THAT."

She stepped back and watched him, feeling awful for saying what she just had...

"You thought I was the kinda guy who got around, huh. Well you're 100% right...cuz I don't have a home."

He continued shoving food into the bag, feeling both embarrassed and angry.

"I run with a group of kids. But we ain't fancy enough to have a name. We're just a bunch of no-name slum rats. The younger ones get hungry and do you think punks with no experience or schoolin' get picked up for jobs?"

He finished the last of it and stood, not meeting her eye.

"They gotta eat somehow."

He glanced up when she moved, wiping her eyes hurriedly...

"I...I had no Idea, I'm Sorry"

She turned and pulled the door open, stepping outside.

"You wanna know something funny? I kinda envy you...you don't have anyone to compete with, anyone to make proud... My life's all but planned out for me...I'm meant to finish my studies and become a Turk...a Shinra Lapdog..."

She gritted her teeth and stared up at the sky, taking her wrist into her hand.

"If I live that long anyway..."

Reno felt his anger leave him, overtaken by guilt, true his life wasn't the best but this girl was dying, he felt sorry for her. He walked from the room and joined her...

"Well...they say Shin-Ra technology is the best anywhere. Why don't you ask them about that shot you had?"

"Because I'm just a kid...and I can't do anything for them now so they wouldn't bother..."

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a handful of gil notes, shoving them into the stunned Redheads hand before smiling.

"I gotta get back, but take care of yourself"

She turned and began running, calling over her shoulder...

"See Ya around Pretty Boy"

Reno blinked in surprise and looked up, finding his voice and yelling after her.

"Hey...Hey wait! What's your name, bird?"

She turned around grinning.

"ELENA"

Then she disappeared round the corner. Reno smiled a little and looked down at the notes before dropping them in the bag and leaving the alleyway...


	2. New Focus

"...no? RENO!"

The Turk jumped as a hand shook his shoulder and looked up. Rude was next to him, looking a little amused by his reaction.

"Wha-huH? What?"

"Reno, I've been calling you for a good five minutes, you having an epiphany or sumat…Come On, Tseng needs to give us a briefing, Elena's waiting for us outside his office"

He moved to the door, waiting for Reno to follow and frowning at his friend's expression...

"Yeah, ok sure...wait- Elena?"

"Yeah, she's been here for a few months? Short, Blonde, Big Brown eyes..."

Rude looked down at his friend and smirked.

"Ha, some daydream you were having huh buddy?"

Reno shook his head and laughed, standing and walking from the room.

"Nah, it was nothing. Come on, let's get going."

They walked in silence down the corridor, finally turning a corner to see Tseng's office. Elena was stood outside and she looked up when Reno cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, Tseng's not here yet but he'll be along in a bit"

"Ok, thanks Elena, Yo, Reno, you gonna spill about that epiphany you had earlier or what?"

Elena turned to Reno with a puzzled look…

"Epiphany?"

Reno scratched neck uncomfortably and shrugged.

"Nah, it wasn't anything like that. I was just...hungry I guess. Day dreaming?"

Rude nodded and turned away, walking towards the coffee room.

"Ha, you do look a little pale, stick around, I'll go grab us a coffee"

Reno nodded briefly and glanced up when Elena placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling a little...

"Hey, did you get any sleep last night Reno? You don't have to come for the briefing; you should go get some rest"

Reno grinned and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm ok. It wasn't anything, really. Just an old memory came up for some reason."

"Oh ok, let's go help Rude out with the Coffee"

She gave his sleeve a tug before walking towards the room...

"Come On Pretty Boy"

Reno froze.

"...Pretty Boy?"

_"What's the Rush Pretty Boy?"_

Reno's eyes widened and he looked up at Elena, taking a step forward as she turned back.

"What?"

Reno didn't take his eyes off her for a second as she frowned, absent mindedly taking hold of her left wrist.

"You ok Reno? You look a little pale"

It all made sense now, the blonde hair, the brown eyes, the headaches, the little habits, it all made sense because he already knew her. Reno darted forward, grabbing Elena by the shoulders...

"It was you! Back in the day. On the street...wow"

He was 100% positive but the look on Elena's face was shocked and she frowned.

"Wha...What? Reno are you feeling ok? I don't know what you're talking about..."

The Redhead gritted his teeth and grabbed her collar, pulling her into the coffee room...

"You don't huh? Well does this-"

He pinned her against the wall and held her fast, looking into her eyes.

"Ring a bell?"

Several employees left the room awkwardly whilst Rude stuck his head round the door, seeing his two colleagues 'busy' and chuckled before pulling the door shut. They were alone.

"Reno! What the...what are you doing!"

He sighed and let her go, taking several steps back and crossing his arms...

"Oh, come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me you never got in a fight with a red-headed street rat?"

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Impossible.

"You...were the boy in the alley that day..."

Reno began to laugh.

"Whodathunk?"

"Y...Yeah..."

Elena felt her eyes begin brimming and she wiped them quickly, inwardly asking why she felt like crying before turning and running from the room. She wasn't gonna cry in front of a Turk, especially Reno.

"I...I gotta go"

Reno watched her in a confused silence before following after her.

"...I don't get women...Laney? Rookie! Hey, where'd you go?"

On his way out he saw Rude, the Turk looked at the Redhead and frowned…

"Reno, what did you say to Elena? I saw her heading for the roof crying"

"I'm...not sure. Tell Tseng to hold on a sec. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for an answer, he wheeled round and headed for the roof. He opened the door and walked out, spotting her standing a few feet from the edge looking across Midgar and yelled out.

"Hey, Laney, what's wrong?"

She turned around and looked across at him.

"It...It's you...It's really you isn't it..."

She turned back, wiping her sleeve across her cheeks, drying whatever tears remained.

"All this time, I've been working with you and I never once realised..."

Reno sighed and walked over to join her, stopping beside her rubbing his neck...

"Sure it's me...Didn't know that would bother you so much."

"No...It's just..."

She looked to the side, facing away from him embarrassed.

"After that day, I looked for you...I wanted to see you again but I couldn't find you...anywhere..."

She took hold of her wrist, drawing Reno's attention to it. He'd never look at it as a 'habit' again after today...

"I searched the whole city..."

"...really? Well...your money got us food the honest way for a good week and a half. It meant a lot."

She smiled a little.

"I'm glad..."

She turned and walked away from him a bit then paused...

"Did...did you ever think about me after that day?"

He looked up at her. He remembered her back on that day, standing just as she was now and sighed.

"Yeah. I did. Wondered what happened to the pissy little bird who was supposed to die."

He moved across the roof to join her.

"Well, looks like we found out, huh."

Elena smiled a little and looked up.

"Yeah...but I think it may be a little late... They still haven't found a cure...I'm running on borrowed time... Still, I'm glad I found you again...I convinced myself that you'd either left the city or..."

"I ran into some hot water after that and Shin-Ra hunted me down for it. And now I'm here."

He looked down at her and frowned...

"After all these years, huh? Have you talked to anybody...asked the labs or something?"

"Yeah...but Morute isn't around anymore, it disappeared 6 years after I got infected, all they've been able to do since then is paralyze it's effects. They can't make a cure if they don't have the poison so..."

Elena shook her head and turned around, looking at Reno, changing the subject.

"You've changed so much since that day..."

"I could say the same about you."

He stood back and looked the girl up and down.

"Quite a bit, actually"

She felt her cheeks heat up a little and smiled awkwardly.

"How? When we met I looked exactly the same, blonde hair, brown eyes...nothing special"

She walked forward and lifted her hand, running a finger across one of his Signature Tattoos...

"When did you get these?"

"First official day as a Turk. I was tired of being the numbered stiff in a suit that ya had to be for training. Got these in remembrance of goggle burns I got after my first copter crash during my rookie days. Figured that said me more than anything else would."

They laughed and Reno looked down at her smiling.

"You've just grown up. Got the same fire I see, but you've changed... In a good way"

He grinned feeling his cheeks go Red and looked down at Elena when she let out a soft giggle...

"Reno, you're gonna lose those tattoos if you go any redder"

This only served to make it worse and she turned away smirking when a thought struck her.

"You crashed the chopper? Nah, that I don't believe that, not after seeing you fly the thing now...you do it so well, like you've been flying your whole life and..."

Pain. She pressed her hand to the side of her head wincing and Reno placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok? ...there's gotta be a way they could take a sample from you and make something out of it or...something... I'm no good with the smart educated stuff like that."

Elena smiled briefly, wincing as another wave hit her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry I'm used to it...side effect, you remember?"

She sighed as it passed and then rubbed her eyes.

"I asked about it but they reckon my blood is to contaminated for them to get a clean sample...I'm the last person in Midgar with it so they probably want it to stay that way"

She turned around quickly but stumbled, dizziness overcoming her actions and she fell into Reno's arms accidently. Reno caught her swiftly, concern taking over.

"Woah, easy..."

He paused before pulling her in close, resting his chin atop her head.

"Easy."

"Sorry, side effect, turned around to quick..."

She stayed there, in his arms, taking hold of his jacket for comfort. Reno could feel her shaking and he knew that she wanted to cry...but she was holding back.

"I don't know how long this thing they've given me lasts but...I'm glad that I found you before I...before it kills me"

He took her shoulders and pulled her away to look at him.

"That's not gonna happen on my watch. You wait and see...I won't let anything like that happen to you."

He frowned, confused by his own outburst but Elena smiled a little, raising a hand to brush a stray hair from his face, her finger lightly touching his cheek as she did.

"Thanks...Reno, I..."

Tear began shining in her eyes and she moved her hand up to wipe them away hurriedly...

"Uh...Stupid tears...Turk's don't...they don't Cry..."

Reno laughed quietly, pulling her hand away from her eyes, letting her tears fall before using one hand to hold her head and the other to wipe her cheeks...

"Nah, they don't."

He then ran a hand through her hair gently.

"Never"

"Even if they know that they're..."

She looked up to meet his gaze smiling a little sadly.

"Dying..."

"Ah, but to me, nobody's dying until they're dead. I don't see you as a withering helpless little thing. I see a strong, smart, no-nonsense sweetheart with big brown eyes and the will to keep on going when things get hard."

He flicked her nose playfully and she frowned, pulling away from him and turning her back on the Redhead.

"Yeah, no one dying until their dead but you can't escape the truth and that's...that's the most frightening thing out there...Ha, no nonsense sweetheart? The will to keep going? That was the old me Reno, the girl that lived by the ways of the street...I've grown up since then, I became a Turk even though I always hated them and..."

She glanced over her shoulder, not meeting his eye, her cheeks flushing a little.

"The only good thing that came out of all this was that I found you again..."

He moved forward in a few strides and grabbed her chin.

"I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

He locked gaze with her for a second before pulling her in tight.

"You're something else, ya know that? You're somethin' else."

He nuzzled her hair and she took in his words, Eyes widening a little.

"I...You...Really mean that?"

"Sure do. Thought it back then too, but a 16 year old punk isn't gonna come right out and say that."

She slipped her arms around the Redheads waist and sighed, pressing into his chest…

"I never thought that about you Reno, I knew you were different from the others on the street, like you'd been through so much and you weren't letting any of it show... To me, you were the kinda kid that needed someone to talk to..."

Reno loosened considerably to the girls gentle touch, feeling thankful that she couldn't see his flushed cheeks and leant his face into her hair.

"Probably was. Had a lot going on and had to be on my own so I never stopped to think about it..."

"Reno, Your hearts pounding"

She pulled back slightly and looked up…

"Are...you ok?"

A thought hit his mind, tearing him from his enjoyment and he looked down at Elena.  
>"We gotta get you fixed up."<p>

He took hold of her arm and started walking back.

"Come with me."

"Huh? Uh...Wait. Reno where are you...Reno Careful!"

She stumbled and Reno's hand shot out to catch her before continuing. Up ahead Rude stuck his head out the door.

"You guys, Tseng's getting impatient"

"Well he's gonna have to wait. We're busy!"

Reno pushed past Rude with Elena in tow and walked over to the elevator, Rude watched them and sighed.

"Uh..Ok, but it better be good, especially after what I saw you do in the coffee room Reno"

Reno opened his mouth to yell something about 'minding your own damn business' at Rude but was cut off by Elena.

"Reno...Will you stop a minute and tell me what you're doing!"

She pulled out of his grasp and stopped, frowning at the Redhead…

"We're talking to the labs. I'm gonna 'make' them find a way."

The doors slid open and he grabbed Elena and pulled her in.

"Now come on!"


	3. New Feelings

"Why? I told you, they can't do anything..."

She hit Reno's shoulder and turned away, crossing her arms and smirking lightly.

"That much about you hasn't changed"

"That's why I said I'd make them do something. Everything 'can' be done. You just gotta have the right incentive...hahaha"

Elena opened her mouth to say something but the elevator came to a halt and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her out with him.

"Here we are."

"Still stubborn, but that was what I found interesting about you back then so I'll go with it but I'm telling you...it's not gonna get us anywhere but Healin cuz Tseng's pissed at us"

Reno ignored the girl and barged into the labs, startling many of the Scientists and stopped in the middle of the room…  
>"Alright, listen up! This girl's dying and you're gonna fix it!"<p>

From the many blank stares he got, Elena knew this would be the time to step in. Elbowing him as she walked in front, she addressed the Staff.

"Sorry guys, but the Pretty Boy's pissed so I recommend doing as he says"

She removed her jacket and began rolling up her sleeve, from the horrified looks they were getting, Reno guessed it must be pretty bad.

"I've been to you before about this and you've paralysed it but that's not stopped it and this Idiot here won't let me just forget about it"

She lifted her arm so both the Scientists and Reno could see and the Redhead took a step back in shock. The needle point was every bit as bruised as the day they met only this time he could see her veins. They stood out much darker, almost Black beneath her skin, travelling up her arm and disappearing under her shirt. She turned around and glared at the Turk.

"Reno, I give you the Effects of Morute"

He stepped forward again, concern setting on his face and he took a gentle hold of her wrist for a better look.

"That's...gotta feel good."

"Oh Yeah, I'm in Damn Ecstasy!"

She snatched her hand away and walked over to the Head Scientist, holding out her arm.

"This is what Morute does, and it's taken 7 years for it to reach this stage...so far all you have been able to do is paralyse it but this idiot here..."

She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Reno.

"Won't let the issue drop..."

Elena let out a sigh and walked over to the window, pressing her hand to the cool glass and looking out across the city.

"If I'm gonna die then that can't be stopped but if there's a chance...even a small one..."

Reno opened his mouth but was cut off by the Scientist...

"It's my professional opinion we've done everything we can...but if you're insisting, we'll need another blood sample."

Elena nodded and walked over to Reno.

"Seriously though, this isn't gonna get us anywhere...Oh, By the way"

She grabbed the Redhead's collar and dragged him to the wall, pinning him there with a smirk on her face. She ignored the Scientist's awkward coughs behind her, focusing on the now bright Red face of her colleague.

"Woah...what's alllll this?"

She grinned and leant up close, whispering in his ear before landing a swift kiss on his cheek and releasing him.

"Getting you back for earlier"

Reno let out a laugh.

"Fair enough."

"Come this way, ma'am."

She nodded at the man before turning back to Reno smiling.

"Yes, of course... Shoulda just seen your face"

Then the Scientist held up a large needle and the Blonde took a step back, frowning at it.

"Uh..."

"What...you're gonna chicken out now over a needle?"

Reno walked up behind her and whispered over her shoulder...

"I can hold your hand if it'll make you feel better."

"No I..."

She eyed the needle again, felt a little faint and nodded.

"...yeah...please..."

Reno smiled and slid an arm round her waist before taking hold of her hand, feeling his face heat up a little when she leant into his embrace...

"There...how's that?"

"Better..."

Elena let out a sigh and tried to stop herself from shaking, laughing quietly as a memory shot through her mind.

"Sorry, I probably seem like a pissy little bird right now...don't I?"

She smiled despite herself, knowing that this time the name wouldn't bug her; she liked this scenario a lot more than the last time it had come up. But Reno let out a soft laugh as the Scientist finished up.

"Nah, just a flighty pigeon. There. Was that so bad?"

He turned her around to face him and a little too fast at that, causing Elena to stumble a little as a wave of dizziness passed her.

"Nope...Woah!"

She looked up, smiling in embarrassment and turned her face away...

"But anything with needles after what happened that day just..."

Reno slipped and arm round her back, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Understandable. Now, what do you say we leave them to their work and find out what Tseng wants so damn badly?"

Elena was about to answer when the Redhead ducked and swept her off the floor, laughing and left the room for the elevator...

"Got ya."

Elena gasped and wriggled around but Reno held her fast and she pouted, turning a similar shade to his hair.

"Uh...Reno! Put. Me. Down...Are you trying get yourself fired? You can't just ditch Tseng then walk in CARRYING another Turk"

She turned away from him, feeling a little warmer inside and bit her lip before whispering...

"…But for now, I kinda like it"

"Laney...if I tell you how many times I've been 'fired' and 'rehired' overnight, the Turks would be discredited."

He set her down gently in the elevator and rubbed her cheek, grinning...

"There. I'd hate to see you blushing like that in front of the Director"  
>"Huh. I can imagine...thanks...for you know..."<p>

She looked down at her wrist, a thought occurring to her and moved to the mirror side of the 'room' unbuttoning her shirt slightly and slipping it off one shoulder to look at it, the dark veins just reaching the top of her arm and she sighed.

"Damn, I need another Merylla top up soon..."  
>Reno felt himself go Red as he watched, finding it hard to not look at his companion's slender neck, his eyes wandering against his will.<p>

"I bet they figure something out by tonight."

He shook his head and turned away as she nodded and did her shirt back up.

"Yeah but I need a Merylla top up otherwise..."

Hre train of thought was cut off by a sharp pain shooting through her right shoulder and down her arm, causing her to cry out and drop to her knee's, grabbing her shoulder and gritting her teeth.

"AHH! Before...That..Hap...Happens"

Reno was by her side instantly, knelt down before her...

"What's a Merylla? I'll get one."

Elena took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Ah...It's the...the drug they...ah! They give me, it slows the effects...down by 80%...the labs...they should have...some..."

She looked up and smiled painfully.

"Does...this seem familiar?"

"Ha...yeah. A bit"

The elevator came to a stop and Reno stood to push the button, returning to the Labs...

"Looks pretty bad, Laney."

She winced and stood shakily before answering.

"You think...this is...what happens if you survive a Morute dose...it slowly takes over...your system...and this is how far it's got...in 7 years, with...the Merylla"

She looked up at the Redhead and laughed coldly.

"If those test...don't come up with anything this time...I'll be dead in a month..."

Reno let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head...a nervous habit, and looked at her.

"I don't like the sound of that. Guess they'll just have to find something."

They both looked up as the elevator doors slid open and Reno patted her back.

"You stay here. I'll be right back."

Elena fell back against the wall and slid down it, glaring at the ground.

"Do I look like...I'm going anywhere?"

"I'll be right back, ya pissy little bird."

Elena let a smile play across her lips before leaning against the other wall, trying not to pass out...

'Baka Reno'

"Hey, does anyone have anything for that girl?"

The other Scientists looked up and shook their heads, one standing before the Head to voice his opinion, unaware of Reno only just down the hall...

"No sir, in my opinion, she's a hopeless case, as good as dead and I think we're wasting our time here..."

"But still..."

"No buts sir, you know I'm right, the girls the last person in Midgar with Morute in her blood, it should stay that way and we can let the Poison die along with her. Besides, from what I've heard about her, she won't be missed...apparently she's a useless Turk"

Reno walked in, hearing the final part and stepped into the room.

"A useless what now? See, that's kinda funny..."

He took a few steps forward, the Scientist swallowing and backing away from the Turk.

"...cuz the last time I checked, none of you were busting your asses out in the real world. As a matter of fact, I doubt you've ever lost blood or watched friends die while you're cooped up in a lab. So..."

The man before Reno stood, fear evident on his face and backed into a table, nowhere else to go and looked up as the Redhead took yet another step towards him.

"If you wanna play this game, I suggest you bring a gun, cuz I'll be on top of you before you can cry Uncle."

"No...Sir that's not what I meant...I'm just quoting the rumours...that I've heard around the building..."

He looked away shamefully.

"Sir, we've tried, everything...really...we've done test after test after test, nothing...she's as good as..."

Reno grabbed the guy's collar and pulled his face closer.  
>"Listen. You...better...make this work. MAKE it work. Got it?"<p>

He dropped the guy and he scrambled backwards.

"We...We've tried...everything...there's nothing that we can..."

Reno felt his heart freeze as the Scientist was cut off by a painful cry from the hall, Reno wanted to go to Elena but without the Merylla, he'd do no good. He slammed the guy against the wall and held him there with just his furious gaze.

"LISTEN YOU DAMN JOKER. I NEED WHATEVER IT IS SHE NEEDS AND THEN I NEED A CURE, YOU GOT THAT!"

"Uhhhh...Merylla, NOW SOMEBODY!"

The other staff moved around quickly until one walked over carrying a box, she opened it and removed a syringe of faintly glowing blue liquid and held it out with a shaking hand...

"H..Here Sir..."

"Now if you please, I can try but I can't very well do tests if I'm stuck to a wall..."

Reno snatched the syringe from the girls hand and shoved the man before him away, turning and running for the elevator.

"Then GET MOVING."

"Yes...Sir"

When Reno reached the elevator, Elena lay scrunched up on the floor, gripping her shoulder tightly. She looked exhausted and her breath came out in short, sharp pants, trying to overcome the pain. He dropped down beside the girl...

"Laney! What do I gotta do?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, pulling herself up, using Reno's shoulder for support till she was sitting up then pulled up her sleeve to show the original 'infection' point.

"H...Here..."

"Ok, ok...here goes..."

He attempted to administer the drug but his hands were shaking too much and he sighed.

"Damn...I ain't no good at this stuff."

Elena winced and moved her hand to lay it atop Reno's, smiling a little.

"You're...Doing fine...just...Hurry..."

"Man this better work..."

Reno winced and stuck the needle into her wrist; Elena gasped as the formula entered her blood and looked down at her arm. Both watched as the liquid glowed very faintly beneath her skin and moved up the veins, disappearing beneath her sleeve. Reno looked up as her eyes tinged with blue for a second then the colour vanished and her eyes widened. She sat up sharply, knocking into the Redhead as she did and he grabbed her arm to stop his fall but she didn't expect the sudden pull and toppled sideways with him...

"Woah!"

Reno landed on the floor, Elena on top of him, flushing slightly. He took note of why, her hands were used to steady herself but otherwise she was practically laying on him. He smiled devilishly and locked her soft brown eyes with his own ice blue.

"Woah...take it easy. But...I gotta say...I wouldn't mind making this a habit."

Elena grinned and leant closer, nipping his neck jokingly before glancing up with a smirk.

"I gotta say...neither would I...

Reno could feel himself melting into the girl a little and shook his head slightly.

"We'll have to...expound on this...after I've made sure those idiots get you cured."

She nodded and he let out a sigh.

"But I guess until then-"

He leant forward, moving his arms to support himself and pressed his lips against Elena's softly, her eye's widened and she moved one hand to rest on his shoulder before kissing him back, gently pulling away and looking down with glistening eyes...

"Reno...but I thought you...liked that girl from 7th Heaven"

"Pfft, are you kidding? That's Rude...and he don't have a prayer cuz he can't do this..."

He leant up and kissed her again only this time, Elena relaxed and leant into him, moving her hand to run through his crimson hair. Reno felt his face heat up as she grasped his collar and deepened the kiss...then the elevator doors slid open. Neither of the two noticed at first until Rude cleared his throat and Elena froze. Reno however, couldn't have cared less.

"Whatever you're selling I don't want any."

Elena glanced sideways and grinned, turning back and pressing one final kiss to the waiting Redhead's lips before whispering in his ear.

"Reno...It's Rude"

"Oh it is huh...wait-Rude?"

Reno scrambled to his feet, knocking into Elena in his haste.

"HEY! Uh...Yeah, so...we...finally made it..."

"..."

Elena jumped up, dusting her uniform down, blushing furiously and looked down, biting her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Tseng is...more than pissed at you two for being this late...you know"

"Keep this between us, yeah?"

The Redhead eyed his partner pleadingly.

"I'll talk to Tseng; just don't mention...this...k?"

Rude crossed his arms and looked the Turk over behind his shades before eyeing the elevator with an amused expression.

"Why would I? I've been wondering how long it'd take for you to admit you liked her... Just didn't think you pick this to do it in"

Elena looked across at Reno, eyes clouded with a puzzled look.

"Wait...Reno? What does he mean?"

"HE...means nothing. Listen pal, please, just for today don't let Tseng in on this. He'd have my hide."

Rude smirked and turned to Elena...

"I'll let him tell you what I REALLY mean, for now I've calmed Tseng down, told him that Elena was having one of her headaches and you were with her...as a result he let it pass"

Reno cursed mentally as Rude left the looked across at Elena, who was stood with her arms crossed, looking expectant. He looked after Rude, then at Elena, then back at Rude.

"Well I think it's about time to go listen whatever the hell Tseng's gotta say, yeah?"

He began walking away.

"No you don't!"

She grabbed his hand and spun him back round to face her before pushing him up against the wall and gripping his collar.

"I wasn't finished..."

She smiled and leant up, pressing her lips against Reno's again. He shut his eyes and sunk into the kiss, resting his hands on her waist, loosening up. Then both heard a yell from down the hall, from the labs...

"I...I don't believe it...I THINK I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR THE MORUTE GIRL!"

Elena's eyes widened and she pulled away, looking up at Reno. He met her gaze and smiled softly.

"Well...whodathunk..."


	4. New Mission

The Scientist Reno and Elena had spoken with earlier rushed into the hallway, waving a piece of paper around, looking both delighted but exasperated.

"We...We found something! And a Location... Come with me"

He turned tail and disappeared back into the labs, Elena felt Reno stand up properly beside her and straighten his jacket but she couldn't move.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there."

She stared blankly at the door, trying to find her voice...

"I..."

Reno smiled and flicked her playfully in the back of the head, encouraging her to go forward.

"Go on."

Elena turned back to the Redhead and looked up at him, eyes holding a glimmer of hope.

"You're coming too, right?"

"If you want me too."

"Thanks"

She turned and began towards the labs, pausing at the doorway to wait for him, looking up at the sound of his voice...

"This has gotta work."

"I hope so..."

"Well, take a deep breath cuz here they come."

She nodded and took a step forward, standing a little way in front of Reno but she reached back and laced her fingers with his, holding his hand in a shaking grip. The Scientist walked out carrying a small container filled with a pale Pink coloured liquid. Reno frowned.

"Ugh...that's what you came up with?"

"No...This is a slightly altered dose of Merylla...the antidote we've found isn't in Midgar...if you remember, you travelled to the Northern cave once, when Kadaj's gang arrived"

Reno felt Elena's grip tighten and he looked up at her.

"Yes, the Director and I...anyway, what's your point?"

"The antidote we've discovered grows in the Northern cave, you'll know it when you see it, it's a small black flower with white tipped petals, similar to the colour of the poison...get me the flower and we may be able to save you..."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe containing, what looked like, the same liquid as in the container in his other hand. He held it out to Elena...

"This newly adapted Merylla should last you a while longer than the normal doses, along with giving you more stamina and adrenaline"

Reno straightened up, taking in the information before nodding curtly.

"Give me a day. I'll be there and back, no sweat."

"Oh Heck no, you not going, this is MY problem, I'll go"

Elena stepped forward and took the syringe then turned and walked from the room. Reno looked from her to the Scientist then followed after the girl, watching as she rolled her sleeve up...

"Who's the faster pilot?"

"Who said I was flying, I'm taking 'Yaburu'"

Reno sighed and winced as she stuck the needle into her skin, injecting the new formula into her bloodstream.

"My way's faster and you know it."

Course it was, Yaburu was a Motorbike, whilst Reno's way was the Chopper. But Elena ignored him, watching the pinkish glow move up her arm and disappear. Reno looked into her eyes as the Merylla clouded them for a second then faded away.

"Reno, you're not going. That's final"

"But WHY?"

He was getting very exasperated and Elena, halfway out the door, stopped and turned back, walking up to the Turk and gently pushing him back against the wall...

"Because I want you to be safe"

She slid her hand up behind his head and pulled him down, locking her lips with his and letting her hands wander down to his neck. When she broke off the kiss, she pulled sharply on his shirt collar, tearing it open halfway. Reno had to fight melting into her touch again.

"Nooo you're not gonna do that if I'm not going with you."

But instead of opening the rest of his shirt, Elena laid her hand upon his bare chest, over the spot where his heart was beating and smiled up at him.

"I...gotta go...say you'll be here when I get back"

"I don't get you."

He sighed and took her hand off his chest, holding it for a second, making up his mind...

"Sure. I'll be here."

"Thank you"

She slipped her arms around his waist and held onto him for a moment before turning away and walking towards the door.

"Hey Reno..."

She turned back to him for a second, her smile fading when she saw the look on his face...

"What is it?"

She smiled sadly at the tone of his voice and turned her back on him.

"I...Love You"

Before Reno could answer she pulled the door shut behind her and ran, lifting her arm up to wipe away the tears in her eyes. The Redhead to a step forward then stopped, turning and heading for the roof...

"Damn it, Laney."

Downstairs, sitting on the Yaburu, Elena pulled a photo from her pocket, one taken of her and Reno at the last annual dance.

"What if I really do need help...what do I do then?"

Meanwhile, on the roof, Reno walked over to his favourite helicopter, his mind set on what he was about to do.

"...freakin' kidding herself if she thinks she's going by herself."

He climbed into the pilot seat and pulled on his seatbelt, just as one of the Scientists rushed out...

"All right, baby. Let's go follow that damn blonde."

"Sir...SIR!"

He looked across as the man dropped two boxes onto the passenger seat, one smaller than the other. He motioned to each in turn, explain their contents.

"There are two extra doses of the New Merylla and a small camera, in case you're not sure if you have the correct flower, you can send the footage to us..."

Down below, Elena shot off on the bike and Reno nodded to the Scientist in thanks before taking off.

"Alright. Here we go."

After a while Reno got a little too close to the girl on the bike and she heard the blades of the helicopter and sighed...

"Ah, that Idiot...I knew he wouldn't stay put..."

She accelerated and turned onto the abandoned highway, laughing to herself.

"Well...I hope he likes playing Cat and Mouse"

Reno saw what she was doing and cursed himself for getting to close before grinning and switching on the heat sensor to keep track on her...

"If she thinks a little manoeuvre like that's gonna put me out, she doesn't know what you can do, does she, baby?"

Elena looked over her shoulder at the chopper, mentally scanning the thing until she remembered the heat sensors, smirking lightly and looking ahead again.

"Heat Sensors in the Copter...don't think I'd forgotten about them Pretty Boy..."

She eyed a new path and turned down into the Forgotten City, knowing Reno couldn't follow and immediately regretting her decision as memories of Kadaj's gang flooded into her mind. The things they did to her and Tseng seeped into her head and she slowed up a little. Reno frowned as she disappeared down the path to the Forgotten City and pulled up, a bit higher into the air…

"Looks like we're gonna have to take the scenic route."

He looked across as his cell phone rang and he answered it cheerfully.

"Y'eeeelllow!"

"Can't you do as you're told for once in your life Pretty Boy?"

"Not when you leave without an explanation as to why I can't go with you. That's just plain fair, tutz."

"I gave you a reason...I want you to be safe, so I had something to look forward to when I was coming back"

Elena turned down, passing by Kadaj's old base and looked up...

"Well for once I felt like being the gentleman for once. Zat a crime?"

"No but...Hold on a sec, I see something up ahead..."

She put the phone aside and slowed up; coming to a stop not far from the place she and Tseng were taken and looked around. She was sure she'd seen something…right?

"Reno...were there any reports on people living in the Forgotten City?"

She climbed off the bike and walked over to the lake, still and black, same as always and she knelt down beside it, running her ringers through the cool water.

"No, no people. What do ya see down there?"

She watched the ripples fan out across the water's surface, jumping up when something nearby snapped...

"You'll laugh..."

She walked back over to the bike as a large dark shape darted across the path she'd just travelled down.

"Seriously there's something here..."

"Well I'm not gonna if I don't know what it is! What are you seeing?"

Reno lowered the chopper down and attempted to scan the area beneath him but came away with nothing. She climbed back onto the bike and held the phone at her side, looking around.

"Shadows...are moving..."

A low growl from a little way ahead made her jump and she dropped the phone, looking in the direction of the sound with wide eyes.

"You be careful down there! What is it? Hello?"

She shook her head before reaching down and grabbing the phone.

"I'm getting outta here"

She started the bike up again and began out of the forest, bringing the phone back to her ear.

"We should really get a team to check this place out..."

She exited the Forgotten City, breathing a sigh of relief as the choppers heavy blades once again beat overhead.

"What was all that about anyway? You ok?"

"I dunno, might just be the Merylla making me more jittery than normal, now if you're seriously not gonna let me do this alone then land upfront..."

"Hahaha you got it gorgeous!"

She hung up with a sigh and watched from a safe distance as he did, in a more dramatic fashion than necessary.

"Drama Queen"

She kicked the bike into gear and drove over, coming to a stop by the back.

"We got room in the back for this?"  
>"Ohohoho don't make me laugh doll face."<p>

Reno ran his hand along the control board affectionately, looking up when Elena crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm serious; we can't just leave the bike by the side of road"

She looked up at him...

"Please Reno..."

"No no! I mean that this baby totally can. Pack her in! As a matter of fact..."

He hopped out and loaded the bike into the choppers large storage compartment before turning round with a triumphant grin.

"THERE. Safe and sound."

"Thanks..."

Elena moved round to the passenger side and climbed in, sitting back in silence.

"Ok, here we go."

He took off then looked across at the girl...

"So...what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing...it's just, Last time we were at the Northern Cave I...I thought it'd be the Last time I'd ever see you..."

Reno went very still, dropping the funny guy act instantly.

"Yeah...that was..."

Unable to finish, Reno attempted to hide the guilt in his eyes by scanning the horizon, rubbing the back of his neck. Elena smiled and took his chin in her hand softly to meet his gaze for a moment.

"Even if you don't believe me...I meant what I said back there..."

She looked away and the Redhead fell quiet.

"...I know. Why do you think it drives me crazy every time I gotta think about leaving you there with Kadaj and those silver-headed creeps?"

He looked across at her, his voice hitched with heartfelt sincerity...

"I'm sorry."

She leant across and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek...

"Me too"

She then leant back in her seat and gazed out of the window. Reno, on the other hand, began drumming his fingers on the seat, shifting a little.

"So...Elena, um..."

"Hmm?"

He scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit, and whispered to himself...

"Damn."

He looked up, shifting in his seat again.

"I've been thinking, and I...think I figured something out...kinda."

Elena looked across at the Turk, puzzled.

"Ok, you only do that if you're really nervous about something...if it's about the cave then like I said before, I can do it alone..."

She paused and reached across, taking Reno's hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze...

"It's Ok..."

"NO! It's not the caves! I mean, it sorta has something to kinda do with it, but no. I mean yes. I mean...UGH."

Reno was getting irritated at himself and he turned to her, grabbing her hand tightly, turning as Red as his hair and half yelled.

"Damn it, Laney, I LOVE YOU!"

Elena sat in a stunned silence for a moment before reaching across and pressing 'Auto Pilot'

"Say it again...Please"

Reno looked up at her, looking into her brimming eyes as she held his hand to her chest, smiling softly. Reno was shaking...

"I...love you. Have for a while I think, but didn't realize 'till the day I had to leave you behind. Wasn't sure if I'd see you again, and that thought torn me in two."

Elena smiled again and leant forward, pressing her forehead against his, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Telling you to get out of that place and leave us there was the hardest thing I've ever done, because I thought I'd die without you knowing..."

She kissed his lips softly, pulling back slowly and looking into his eyes.

"Say it...Once more..."

"...it. Once more."

The shaking had subsided and Reno laughed softly, kissing her back.

"I love you, Elena, you little, pissy, bird."

He pressed a kiss to her lips between each word. Elena felt her cheeks heat up and she moved on her chair into a kneeling position, holding his head between her hands, looking down at his face.

"And I Love you, you ridiculously gorgeous and daredevil Pretty Boy"

She dived in, taking over his mouth with her own, dominating his lips and Reno's eyes locked shut, feeling himself give in to her. She pulled away for a breather, gripping his collar suggestively and the Redhead's eyes drifted open.

"...I gotta say, I've never made-out in a helicopter before."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well they say there's a first time for everything..."

He looked down as she opened one of the buttons of his shirt, a look in her eye that drove him wild and he eyed her devilishly...

"Oh, you want a sneak preview, huh?"

She looked down at herself then back to him, biting her lip teasingly before nodding.

"Mmmm, don't you..."

Reno gave her a hungry look and leant in a little.

"Haha...wouldn't mind."

He moved his hand to her waist, leaning up to kiss her again…just as an alarm went off, informing the pair that they'd reached their destination. Elena stole a final kiss from the Redheaded Turk before pulling away and sitting back down...

"Later...look, the Northern Cave..."

"...oh yeah. Back to business."

He straightened up in the seat a little but left the button undone. He took a deep breath and switched off the Auto Pilot.

"I'll just set this baby down..."


	5. New Cure

Elena looked out of the window, at the cave, and shuddered a little at the memory of the last events that took place in there...

"Yeah, over here looks good..."

Reno touched the helicopter down and scanned the area around them.

"After you."

Elena climbed out of the helicopter, straightening her jacket before walking over to peer down into the cave, wincing as a headache began in the back of her head.

"So...where's this thing supposed to be."

She contemplated the situation before making up her mind, turning and walking back to the chopper...

"Down there..."

Reno looked from Elena to the cave and back again.

"You stay here. I'll get it."

"No. You're taking me down there and waiting for me to find the flower, that's it"

But he wouldn't be, not on her watch anyway...

"...If you want it that way."

He sighed and motioned for the girl to join him, she did, walking over, planning how she was gonna do this, knowing it was a bad Idea but still...

"Hey, you're gonna live! That's worth braving a stinkin' hole isn't it?"

She smiled and stepped forward, pressing her hand onto his chest like before.

"I Know, now promise me you'll be here when I get back..."

Reno smiled.

"Sure will."

She leant up and kissed him softly before pulling back and whispering into his ear. Now.

"Sorry"

She turned and elbowed him in the gut, sending the Redhead flying backwards before turning and running to the chopper.

'What the Hell am I doing? I'll need help down there'

But no amount of yelling at herself mentally was stopping her from trying. Reno sat sprawled on the ground for a moment before getting his voice back and jumping up.  
>"Hey...! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"<p>

She jumped into the Pilot seat and took off, her eyes scanning the controls, memorizing each one as she looked up and disappeared over the mouth of the cave and began descending. Reno watched her, scowling...

"...dare you ta put a scratch on my chopper..."

In the chopper, Elena couldn't understand her idea herself, she halted the chopper mid-flight and rubbed her head, trying to ignore the growing pain there...because Reno had the Merylla with him and she knew she'd pass out if she didn't get a top up soon. She looked around and thought to herself...

"Ah...I must be out of my mind for doing this..."

She knew she was, it wasn't the sort of thing she would normally do. But she was scared. Very scared. She flew back up, out of the cave, the chopper facing Reno, locking her gaze with the Turk before calling his Cell. She could feel the pain in her head was growing almost unbearable and she blinked away the tears as he answered.

"What ya no good baby thief."

"Give me...One good reason Why I shouldn't just fly down... without you..."

"If you can give me one good reason why not I'll think about gracing that comment with an answer."

"Just Answer the Damn Question Reno...AH!"

She pressed her hand to the side of her head, shutting her eyes tight.

"That's why. You can't even think straight with your head aching like that. Now come back here and set her down this instant and we'll both go down there. Kay?"

She pressed Auto Pilot and stood up. She wanted to do this alone but she knew she couldn't, she was just wasting time here but Elena knew he was right...she wasn't thinking straight, how could anyone if they were feeling what she was now?

"THAT'S NOT A REAL ANSWER!"

"Because I WANT to go with you. Is that enough of an answer? I WANT TO!"

"...and I want You to be safe...think about how many times I've almost lost You because of myself...I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE..."

Reno looked up at her, his eyes locking onto the girls pained expression and he knew that what she was saying was the truth...she was afraid of being alone, but not if he was there and he felt scared for her...

"NEITHER DO I. So let's get DOWN there and CURE you before either one of us dies of old age!"

Elena felt tired. She needed a dose now or both her and Reno's chopper would be in serious trouble, so she steered the thing round and set it down gently, dropping the phone before climbing out. Reno looked at her, feeling his anger fade at the sight of her shaking form and he walked over, taking her into his arms as she dropped to her knees.

"I'm Scared Reno..."

"Tell that to my gut. It's not convinced."

He smirked and kissed the girls forehead...

"Listen. Nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anything happen. Not to you and not to me."

She nodded softly, running her hand across his stomach in a silent apology before casting another wary glance towards the cave and admitted to him...

"I think I need another dose of that Merylla, would you mind..."

He shook his head and helped her up, leading her back to the chopper.

"Nah. Get in and I'll fix you up."

She did, into the passenger seat, rolling her sleeve up and sitting in silence. Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing the Merylla and removed one syringe, taking hold of her wrist.

"Alright...here goes."

He injected the Merylla into her blood and watched her warily...

"Feel better?"

Elena winced when he pulled the needle out but felt a lot better, feeling the drug take effect, clearing her painful headache and hitting the adrenaline rush stage. She grinned and grabbed Reno's collar, pulling him in for a kiss before releasing him and sitting back smirking...

"That answer your question?"

Reno nodded slightly, his eyes wide and he hopped into the cockpit, just managing to find his voice.

"...Women. I'll never get 'em."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Yup, straight down till you can't go any further, but don't try to land...you remember in that video you were sent, the tape of...anyway the grounds really uneven"

"Straight down...you got it."

As Reno turned the chopper round and begun flying down, Elena stood and moved into the main body, grabbing a bag and shoving the scanner, a camera, a heat sensor and some other stuff into it. When they reached the bottom, Reno steadied them out and turned to her...

"You ready?"

She moved to the side door and slid it open, taking the Head Mic Reno held out to her and putting it on.

"Yeah, I'll be back as soon as i can be"

She jumped down and walked a few paces forward, switching the headset on.

"...you hear me ok...Reno?"

"Sure do! I'll be hovering here if ya need me."

She nodded and disappeared into the fog, switching on the heat sensor she was carrying before reaching into the bag and pulling out a flashlight...

"Hey Reno, can you get a thermal view on this place? It'll help later if I can't find my way back, since this place is so vast I think it may be an idea for you to head up top, you'll get a better signal from up there"

"Sure thing."

He switched on the thermal before linking back up.

"And I'll go a little higher, no more."

Elena sighed, shaking her shoulder a little to try and get rid of the dull ache in it.

"Ok, but don't be too close to the ground, in case there's anything down here, at least then you can get out safely"

She continued walking, just as the ache in her shoulder continued growing to more of a pain, shining the flashlight around the place.

"So, this flower...where exactly is it supposed to grow down there?"

"Not sure, but it's down here somewhere so i'll find it...just keep a look out up there and quit worrying, I can handle this Pretty Boy"

She winced but told herself to ignore it and kept moving, shining the flashlight in different spots. Reno, back in the chopper, began tapping the controls impatiently, sending the chopper in a lazy circle. Elena looked up at it, amused...

"You trying to crash that thin...ah"

She bit her lip to keep herself quiet, gripping her shoulder.

"This is my baby. I take good care of her."

"Ha, yeah, so you've said...WAAY to many times"

She dropped the bag and paused, taking a few deep breaths before opening the bag and searching through it for the Merylla, realising she didn't have any with her and frowned.

'Damn...musta left the stuff in the chopper'

She thought to herself as Reno's voice drew her attention again.

"Find any vampires or werewolves down there yet?"

She smirked a little...

"Nope, I'll let you know if I do although I doubt Vincent Valentine hangs around here much"

She looked back, just making out the chopper's shape, still spiralling slowly and sighed.

"As for wolves, that wouldn't surprise me but I have a gun so I'm...good"

"Haha if you say so. Having trouble?"

"No. Nothing, just...tripped...s'all"

Her breath hitched and she sat down, breathing heavily before opening up the links again...

"Say...Think I left the spare Merylla in the chopper..."

She winced again and pulled the scanner out to check the area. In the chopper, Reno looked across and picked up the box containing the last syringe and looked out, trying to spot the girl.

"Come back out, and I'll bring you some."

Elena shook her head, knowing he couldn't see and removed her hand from her shoulder, knowing the consequences had already begun taking place...

"No...I don't need a top up, I just realised I'd left it...when I was looking for the scanner..."

She let her right arm drop to her side, feeling a cool liquid run down it from her shoulder and looked down to see a blackish substance dripping off her fingertips. She sighed, knowing that now; even Merylla wouldn't do anything and linked back up.

"Here...I'll send a picture."

She looked down as a message appeared on her phone and she smiled at the image.

"Huh, pretty...ok, let's go find us a damn flower..."

She stood, her right arm hanging limply by her side and took a step forward before reaching down for the flashlight. She walked around for a bit, shining the torch around until something caught her eye from above. Shining the light at it, Elena felt a small smile play across her lips. The flower, with dark black petals and white tips, sat on a ledge just above her reach. Normally she would have been able to get it but with her arm the way it was...

"Uh...We may have a problem..."

"What's that?"

"I've found the flower, it's on a ledge just above me, but I can't get it..."

She bit her lip and looked back in the direction of the chopper.

"...because I can't move my right arm"

Reno's eyes widened...

Damn.


	6. New Life

"Can't what?"

Reno began lowering the Helicopter, panic tightening his chest.

"Fine then. Come back here and take over and I'll get the flower."

"Reno...I can't move me arm, how am I supposed to keep a helicopter in mid-air if I can't move my AH!"

A sharp pain seared across Elena's chest, her heart gave a sound pulse that ran throughout her body, silencing the girl and she dropped to her knees, hand pushed against her chest in an attempt to block out the pain...

"Just...Put the DAMN THING IN AUTO PILOT!"

"OH! Yeah!"

He flicked the switch and moved to the main body of the chopper, spying the Merylla dose on one of the benches and grabbed it, stuffing it in his pocket before sliding the door open and jumping down into the darkness, a flashlight in hand.

"Alright, I'm coming in."

Elena nodded deftly to the com link and unbuttoned her shirt a little, using the camera back as a mirror, to look at the veins under her skin. They'd moved a lot further than she'd expected, reaching up her neck and down her chest, closing in on the spot where her heart was beating.

"Reno...don't bother with the Merylla... It's not gonna...do any..."

Unable to finish, she dropped to her knees, trying to keep herself from passing out from the pain...

"Just keep it up, Laney. I'm..."

The Redhead turned a corner, practically running into the Blonde on the floor and sighed.

"…here"

He took one look at Elena and grimaced, noting where she'd removed her jacket that her right sleeve was soaked through with a dark liquid which was still dripping from her fingers. Biting his lip he looked up at where she held the torch beam and nodded.

"Ok, ya damn flower."

He took a run at the wall, scaling up it with ease and grabbing the stem, pulling it up sharply before hopping down and wrapping his arm around Elena's waist to help her up...

"Let's get going."

"Ju..st...go Reno.."

"Not even."

He lifted the girl into his arms, despite holding the flower in his hand, and began heading back to the chopper. Elena gripped onto his jacket, seeking comfort and sighed. More carrying...

"You're...so...stubborn..."

She glanced across, to the flower in his other hand and laughed coldly.

"God...I feel...so ridiculous..."

Reno let out a small laugh and looked down at her pale face.

"Well ya sure don't look it..."

They walked in silence for the rest of the journey back to the chopper, Elena's grip on his jacket never disappearing. When they finally got there, Reno lifted her into the chopper before climbing in himself, moving her back to her seat gently...

"You wanna hold onto this?"

He held out the flower as if presenting a gift to her but she shook her head, smiling a little.

"I...don't recommend...it..."

Reno frowned at the girl's painful expression and nodded, moving round to the Pilot seat and hopping in.

"Alright, I'll keep this with me. Let's go home, shall we?"

He took off, flying out of the cave and heading for home.

"Yeah..."

Elena looked out towards the horizon, noticing that the pain in her chest had dulled considerably over the last few minutes and this worried her...

"Hey...Reno..."

"Yeah?"

He kept his eyes on the sky but reached across and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers. Elena could feel herself fading in and out of consciousness and looked to the side...

"Thanks...for helping me out..."

He squeezed her hand gently.

"Sure thing, Laney"

She let her head fall to the side, darkness overcoming her sight and she felt herself go.

"Laney?"

He gave her shoulder a shake and noticed the black substance similar to that on her arm, spilling from the corner of her mouth...

"Ah damn..."

He leant across and wiped it from her lips, looking up to see the outline of Shin-Ra come into view.

"Hang on."

He hit acceleration and looked down as his cell phone rang.

"Yo...?"

"Reno, you better be doing something useful or you and Elena are both in serious trouble..."

It was Tseng and he sounded pissed...but for the first time in a while, Reno didn't care...

"If 'Laney's dying' isn't a good enough excuse, then I don't know what is. Now I suggest you get some medics together so that they can get to it when I get back."

He flew across Midgar in a matter of minutes and prepared to land the chopper on the roof...

"What? Elena's Dying? Very Well, I'll have them waiting for you in the Labs..."

When he heard Tseng hang up he smiled triumphantly and looked down at the phone.

"That's more like it."

In the Labs, the Scientists were alerted to Reno's return and began rushing around, setting up the necessary machinery before rushing up to the roof. He finally landed and watched them take Elena away in sad frustration as Tseng walked out and joined him.

"I should have you fired for so many reasons..."

He looked from Reno to the door Elena had just been taken through and back to the Redhead before sighing.

"But something tells me that'd be the final straw for you"

He placed his hand on the Turks shoulder and nodded towards the door...

"Go on, she needs someone with her, I'll sort Rufus Out..."

Reno tensed at the contact but he knew Tseng meant well and eased up.

"You got it. And thanks...you always get the 'fun' job."

Reno nodded in gratitude to his Superior and sprinted after Laney. Tseng watched him go...

"You'd be surprised..."

He turned and walked back towards the other exit, heading down to Rufus' office. Meanwhile in the Labs the group of Doctors assigned to Elena's case worked quickly, hooking the girl up to a heart monitor and one other machine.

"Ok, someone get the girls blood pressure up, I need to extract as much of the juice of this flower's stem as I can..."

"Sir...I don't think she's gonna..."

"Just do it, if we can save her then we can save others too, plus, I don't think any of you want that Turk on yer asses for failing do you?"

Reno stood and watched from the doorway feeling completely useless as the men darted around before him. He looked across at Elena and felt his heart tighten. She was laid on the bed, the sheets pulled up to just beneath her bust. Her jacket and work shirt had been removed, leaving her in a plain white tank top, one sleeve stained black. And for the first time, Reno got a proper look at how bad the Morute was affecting Elena. She gripped the bed sheet mumbling quietly...

"Re...no..."

He strode over and stood beside the girls bed, looking down in concerned affection.

"Hey..."

He ran a finger down her nose softly, attempting to distract her from the pain she was feeling, smiling a little as the Blonde let out a quiet giggle. Then she frowned lightly...

"s'dark..."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

He whispered back, lying to calm the girl down a little and dodged a Scientist coming to check on her, moving round to the other side of the bed...

"So. What's the first thing you're gonna do poison free?"

She managed a faint smirk.

"Kiss you to...within an inch of your life..."

He looked down at her hand, searching the bed for his and took hold of it, leaning down to kiss her forehead...

"Haha...can't wait."

He looked up sharply as the Head Doctor walked over, holding up a syringe of slightly clouded liquid.

"Sir, we are ready...but like I said before, I can't promise this is going to work but we've done the best we can"  
>"Well, what are you waiting for?"<p>

He nodded sharply and stepped up to the bed, taking hold of Elena's wrist and injecting the possible cure into her blood. Once all was administered he removed the needle and took a step back...

"Now we must wait..."

Reno nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

The man nodded and moved back over to one of the work benches, gathering up a few of the papers on the desk before heading over to the report room. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then Elena grip on Reno's hand tightened a lot, almost painfully, and her breathing changed from steady to uneven and quick, becoming a quiet pant, a frown appearing on her face.

"Hey, it's ok, Bird. It's just doin' its thing."

He leant down and touched his forehead to hers, gently nipping at her nose before pulling away.

"You're gonna be alright."

The surrounding staff watched Reno's actions with interest, exchanging small, knowing looks with one another before continuing with their studies. More minutes flew by until suddenly, Elena's eyes flew open, the normal warm Brown replaced by pure Black, and she let out several gasping breaths. Reno jumped a little in surprise but held her hand fast, looking up to the report room doorway and yelled out...

"Hey Doc...?"

The Doctor walked out from the room, a frown clouding his face when he saw Elena and he walked over.

""Uh...ok, somebody get me a shot of Mako, I think she's having a reaction...NOW PLEASE!"

Reno stood by the girl, unsure of what to do, dodging the Scientists rushing around, his eyes never leaving Elena's. The young girl from earlier stepped over to the bed and handed the Doctor and shot of bright blue liquid and he nodded in thanks before lifting Elena's wrist, preparing to inject the drug but he was stopped when Elena sat up sharply, eyes staring at nothing and let out a final cry of agony.

"AH! Ah..."

Reno watched, horrified, as the girls eyes fades back to Brown and closed before she fell back against the bed, the grip on his hand vanishing in an instant and the Heart Monitor cutting to flat line as the Doctor looked on, frozen. Reno sat in silence, looking down at the girl's still body and felt his heart tighten. He looked up at the Doctor and walked around the bed and met the man's gaze...

"MOVE IT!"

"I...I'm sorry... I did say it May not work...this time, I'm afraid I was right..."

He looked down shamefully but Reno wasn't giving up that easily.

"Then SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT."

"There is NOTHING we can do, WE'VE TRIED EVERYTHING YOU ASKED US TO...I'm Sorry..."

He turned away from Reno and began walking away, pausing by the door and turning back.

"Perhaps you'd like to stay with her for a bit before we move her..."

He watched Reno for a moment before walking over to his desk and picking up a few more papers. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved into the wall by the Redhead, tears blurring his normally clear Blue eyes...

"TRY to BRING HER BACK! CRAZIER THINGS HAVE HAPPENED, SO YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER TRY HARDER! I LOVE HER DAMN IT!"

The Doctor placed his hand on Reno's arm, sighing heavily and pulled the Turk's hand off his shoulder, aware now that the Turk had given up. He frowned at the other and they quickly stopped staring before he placed his own hand on Reno's shaking shoulder as the boy let his emotions take over.

"I...love you too..."

Reno's eyes widened, as did the Doctor's...It was almost silent but both had heard it. That voice. Reno turned and rushed over to the bed...

"Elena?"

She remained still, her eyes staying closed and Reno thought he may of imagined it but then a small smile slipped across her face and she opened her eyes to look up at him, lifting her right hand to make a peace sign, the veins on her arm completely gone save for the needle mark on her wrist. He cried out and lifted the girl off the bed, holding her close to him and hugging her tight.

"LANEY!"

She laughed a little the let out a fake cough because of how tight he was holding her and patted his arm gently.

"Yo Pretty Boy, still recovering here"

The men and women in the room high fived a few times in celebration of their success before the Head Doctor silenced them and motioned for them to give the two a little privacy before leaving himself, shutting the door behind him...

"Oh yeah! Sorry, babe. But look at you! Look at you!"

She felt a light blush creep onto her cheeks as he lay her back down onto the bed and sat down beside her.

"I don't need to; you're doing that for me"

She lifted her arm and ran the fingers of her left hand down it where the veins used to show and smiled...  
>"This is awesome!"<p>

She nodded before looking up at the Redhead, a hint of something new in her eyes and she looked around.

"I seem to remember saying something..."

She reached up and grabbed his collar, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

"...about kissing you..."

She leant in close, sliding her arms round his body to rest on his back, looking into his eyes.

"...to within an inch of your life..."

He looked down at her, his eyes full of relief and desire.

"I believe you did..."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned up to whisper in the Redheads ear.

"But where's the fun in kissing when..."

She looked around the room meaningfully then back at him. He smirked and lifted the girl off the bed again, turning to leave.

"Let's get outta this place, yo."

She laughed and wriggled around...

"I can walk you know, put me down Reno"

"Sure you can. But I'm being a gentleman. Don't get used to it"

Ignoring all the people's stares, Reno carried Elena back to the office they shared with Rude. It was empty so they walked in and he set her down on the ground before shutting the door. When he turned back, Elena against her desk. He walked over and slid his arm round her waist, she lifted her hand and ran a finger down his neck to the button undone from earlier and smirked, popping open the next one. He looked down at her and laughed quietly...

"Look at you, being all impatient."

She smiled and reached up, running her hand through his crimson hair, pulling him down to kiss her waiting lips softly, letting a single tear slip down her cheek. He leant down, deepening the kiss and pulled her in closer...

All was well.


End file.
